The Things That Change Us
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Robin and Raven start dating leaving Starfire to question if she will find a love of her own. Terra returns, but he's already moved on with another girl. Contains Robin/Nightwing & Raven, Starfire & Red X, Terra & Jericho, and more. Please don't leave crude remarks about disliking these pairings. I don't slash people for their choice in pairings, I'd like you to do the same.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans. This universe is separate from the one you'd see in the Second Generation story I wrote. Different pairings result in different events happening, in my theory. Enjoy the story. For those who disagree with these pairings, go read stories with ones you like. This takes place after "Things Change".

**The Things That Change Us**

**Chapter One: Heartbreak**

The Teen Titans gathered into the Main Room to hear an announcement Robin wanted to make. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire sat on the couch as Robin and Raven stood in front of them. The team leader looked at Raven and smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder and turned to their teammates.

"Raven and I are dating now," he announced.

"Congrats, y'all," said Cyborg with a smile.

"Yeah, congrats, dudes," said Beast Boy, also with a smile.

Starfire on the other hand felt her heart ache in a way she had never felt it ache before. She felt like screaming, crying, throwing the couch, running away, and dying at the same time. Raven could tell she was upset and went over to her as the Tamaranian princess tried to slip away quietly.

"Starfire, I-" Raven began as she placed her hand on Starfire's shoulder. To Raven's surprise, Starfire took the empath's hand and held it in her own.

"I know what you are about to say and that is not necessary," said Starfire softly as she choked back tears. "You were able to connect with him in ways I never could. Take care of him for me."

"I will," said Raven solemnly.

Starfire smiled weakly as she picked up Silkie and went to her room.

Over the next several weeks, things went incredibly smoothly for the Titans. Cyborg continued to make delicious waffles and argue with Beast Boy about tofu, Beast Boy made his jokes, and Starfire appeared pleasant and cheerful. Beast Boy's childhood friend Sara Hunter began to visit the Titans regularly and the two began to spend more and more time together. It didn't surprise the Titans when the two began to date. As more Teen Titan teams formed around the world, Starfire volunteered to assist them in any way possible in order to get her mind off being heartbroken by Robin and to give the couples their space.

Beast Boy had no problem showing affection to his new girlfriend in public, but Raven was far more private and for Starfire's sake, didn't do more than hold hands with Robin when around friends. Multiple Titan boys flirted with Starfire seeing as how Robin no longer appeared overly protective of her, and while she didn't mind the attention, she felt empty inside. Starfire would spend her days training, fighting crime, eating, helping Titans around the world, and hanging out with friends, but at night she was alone and she hated it.

Two months passed and the Titans got the alert that Cinderblock had broken out of jail. They told Sara to stay at the Tower until they returned. The Titans found Cinderblock terrorizing citizens and destroying everything in his path near Murakami High School where Beast Boy had seen the Terra-look-alike. Police did their best to keep citizens away from the battle field ready to take Cinderblock back to jail once he was restrained. During the battle, Beast Boy saw the Terra-look-alike and multiple other students watching the fight from the schoolyard and he felt a stronger urge to stop Cinderblock as soon as possible. Suddenly, Cinderblock picked up a car and threw it toward the school. As the rest of the students screamed and ran, the Terra-look-alike just seemed too scared to move.

"Terra!" Beast Boy screamed in fear.

As the Titans leapt into action to stop the car, the ground shook as the girl's eyes and hands glowed yellow and a large chunk of earth rose up and stopped the car. Then the yellow light glowed around Cinderblock as the girl lifted him off the ground and forced him into the police's armored car to take him back to jail. The super powered teens approached her as onlookers watched and whispered.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked skeptically as the girl nodded her lowered head in reply.

"I do not understand, I thought Beast Boy had told us you did not have memories or powers nor were you the person he claimed you were," said Starfire.

Terra couldn't look at the Titans, too full of regret and shame to try. "I told him I wasn't the girl he remembered because I wanted to forget. After I betrayed you guys, I couldn't face you again. It was just easier to forget and start over."

"It wasn't easy for us, Terra," said Robin, firmly yet softly.

"We missed you tremendously," insisted Starfire.

"We didn't believe BB when he said he saw you again because we had tried to bring you back, but nothing we did worked," said Cyborg.

"I don't know how I was revived, but when I was, I found out how much time had passed and assumed you all had forgotten about me and that I could live a normal life for once. But I was wrong," said Terra.

"It wasn't easy to forgive you, but we managed to," said Raven solemnly.

"And we'd still like you to be a Teen Titan if you want to be," said Robin.

Terra finally looked up at the Titans. "Really? You guys want me to come back?"

"Oh yes, friend, we have missed you so!" exclaimed Starfire as she hugged Terra, unable to control herself.

Terra coughed as she was pulled into the crushing hug and smiled sheepishly. "I guess it's never too late, huh?" She suddenly noticed her two school friends out of the corner of her eye. As Starfire let go of her, she turned to them. "Look, I-"

"It's okay, we understand," smiled the red-head.

"You'll keep in touch, right?" asked the pony-tailed girl.

"Totally," said Terra with a smile.

Citizens cheered and applauded as the Titans returned to the Tower with Terra in toll. Once they got up to the main room, Sara greeted them. "Hope you guys are okay," she said with a worried smile.

"We're great!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Sara, this is Terra, a former Teen Titan that just rejoined the team. Terra, this is Sara Hunter, my childhood friend and girlfriend."

Terra felt the world stop spinning. "Wait, what?"

"She's my girlfriend," Beast Boy repeated.

The geomancer felt her heart race. "When did this...?" she trailed off.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "After you told me you weren't Terra, Sara and I reconnected and spent a lot of time together. Before we knew it, we started dating."

Starfire and Raven saw the devastation in Terra's eyes. Here Terra had thought she could get back with Beast Boy only to find out he took her words to heart and truly moved on. "T-That's great," Terra stammered, trying to act calm. "I-I'm going to go to my room. Probably got a lot of dust collecting in there." She turned away and once the doors to the Main Room closed behind her, she ran to her room, tears running down her face.

The Tamaranian and half-demon looked at each other. They knew Terra was upset and feared the worst. "I shall go assist her," said Starfire. She quickly flew to Terra's room where she could hear the faint sound of Terra's sobs. "Terra, it is I, Starfire. May I come in?"

A few minutes later, the door to Terra's room slid open as Terra wiped her eyes with her arm. "H-hey, Star. There's just... a lot of dust in here. It got in my eyes," said Terra with a fake smile.

"You do not need to pretend, friend, I know you are upset," said Starfire softly.

Terra couldn't it back anymore as she broke down and cried in Starfire's arms. The alien princess wrapped her arms around her friend and gently ran a hand over her hair. As good as it felt to be around Terra again, it pained Starfire to see her friend so upset, especially since she too had felt this pain and longed to be comforted like this.

"I told him to forget about me," Terra sobbed. "I told him to move on even though I still liked him. I'm so stupid!"

"Shh, you are not stupid, friend," said Starfire calmly. "You merely wanted what was best for him even if it hurt you in return."

"What do I do, Star?" Terra sniffed. "I don't think I can be here seeing him with her."

"I know how you feel," said Starfire.

Terra looked up, confused. "You do?"

Starfire nodded sadly. "Robin chose Raven as his love instead of me. Like you, I was heartbroken and wished to go far away and never feel such pain again. But Robin and Raven are still my friends and I must support them even though it hurts. In time I hope to find a new love, a better love."

"You think there's such a thing?" Terra asked.

"I know there is," replied Starfire. "And please, do not be angry with Robin or Raven. Or even Beast Boy or Sara. They did not do this to hurt us, but because their hearts told them they were right."

"I'll try, Star," Terra sniffed again.

With Terra a Teen Titan again, the team trained to help Terra improve with her powers. She continued to visit her high school friends and even had them visit the Tower a few times. Her friends were angry that Beast Boy had broken Terra's heart, but she insisted, like Starfire had said, something better was to come. Like Starfire, she didn't want to be around her former love and his new girlfriend, so she began to accompany Starfire on her trips to visit other Titan Teams in order to get away from Beast Boy and Sara and meet the other Titans. Terra didn't mind that none of the boys flirted with her like they did Starfire, she enjoyed getting to know everyone and have new friends to talk to and visit.

One such friend was Jericho, son of Slade and part of Herald's team in Colorado. The day they met, he tapped her on the shoulder and had a piece of paper in his hand. It read 'Hello, my name is Jericho. Welcome!'

"Thanks, I'm Terra," she replied. "Um, may I ask why you wrote that on a piece of paper?"

Jericho smiled sheepishly and wrote on the paper again. 'Yes, I am mute. I use Sign Language to speak, but only a handful of Titans know it. Want me to teach you?'

"Um, sure. Okay," said Terra with a shrug and a smile.

The two sat at the table where he wrote a word out on paper and made the sign for it. As he taught her words, he continued to write on the paper to communicate. 'My power is possession, but I don't do it to other Titans because it's really rude. What are your powers?'

"I control earth," replied Terra.

'That's very cool! I hate to ask you this, but did you know a man by the name of Slade?'

Terra froze. She had to assume all the other Titans had been told about her apprenticeship with Slade to keep an eye on her should she return. "I did."

'I am his son.'

Terra felt her heart race and began to panic. She was afraid Jericho was a spy and was keeping an eye out on her for Slade. "Please, don't tell him where I am," she pleaded.

Jericho's eyes widened in shock and he quickly wrote his reply. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I wanted to tell you now so you wouldn't find out later and be mad at me. It wasn't easy for me to tell the Titans I'm his son especially after everything he's done to you and your friends. I'm so sorry.'

"It's okay," said Terra as she gave him a reassuring smile. Jericho smiled in reply.

As time went on, Starfire and Terra found more and more ways to occupy themselves aside spending their time in each other's company. Terra practiced Sign Language and guitar and found meditation helpful in controlling her powers. Starfire learned to cook and kept an eye out for her evil sister Blackfire. One night, however, something unexpected happened.

Starfire stood on a rooftop as she overlooked the city and became lost in her thoughts. All of a sudden, she heard an all too familiar voice from behind her.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, cutie?" Red X asked.

The Tamaranian princess spun around and glared at Red X, starbolts aimed and ready. "If you attack me, it will be your deepest regret," Starfire growled angrily.

"Woah, woah, sugar, I'm not here to fight," said Red X as he held his hands up in self-defense.

"Then what are you here for?" Starfire demanded. "To steal?"

Red X shrugged casually. "Business has been a little slow lately." He cautiously walked toward her as he looked around. "So, where's the Boy Wonder?"

Starfire's eyes, once filled with anger and distrust, were now filled with sadness and loneliness. She lowered her hands as her starbolts faded away. "He is... with his love," she replied hesitantly.

Red X saw the sadness in her eyes and felt genuinely sorry for her. While he wasn't one to chase just one girl around, he did have a fondness for Starfire. He couldn't decide if this fondness was because she was beautiful and so different from other women, or because she belonged to the Boy Wonder. The thief decided to put the mystery to rest.

"He's an idiot, choosing another girl over you," said Red X, his voice full of spite for Robin.

"He is with my best friend," Starfire admitted, though regretted being so honest with their enemy. "She makes him happy and I do not wish to interfere."

Red X shrugged. "You're too good for him anyway," he said as he walked closer.

Starfire glared at Red X. He was being disrespectful about the boy she admired and respected, though she had to admit Red X was sympathizing with her and it made her feel good. "Others have told me that as well," she admitted.

"Other suitors?" Red X asked as he raised an eyebrow under his mask.

Starfire shrugged, though she didn't know why. "I suppose."

"I want to show you something," said Red X.

Starfire became defensive again. "Do not mistake me for being weak, Red X. It will be the biggest and last mistake of your life."

Red X took a step back. "I never said you were weak," he insisted. "There's just this really nice view of the city I think you should see."

Starfire hesitated. She had no reason to trust Red X even in her vulnerable state. Many a time she felt ready to give in to another Titan boy's woos and offers, but she always said no, feeling deep down they were not right for her. What she hated the most was she wanted to go with Red X. She wanted to trust him and wanted to forget that he was a criminal and often their enemy, but something inside her pined to know more about Red X so that she could trust him and could make things right for him and the Titans. In the end, she nodded and smiled slightly.

"Lead the way," she said.

Red X turned on his heel and began to leap from building to building as Starfire flew over him and kept a watchful eye on his every move. She had to stay alert in case this was a trap and she had to be ready in case of an attack. At last Red X came to a hill that overlooked the city, the lights twinkling like stars and even some stars in the night sky were visible. Starfire was surprised that she had never seen this view before, mostly because she was usually protecting the city rather than viewing it and admiring its beauty. There was some silence as the two teens admired the view, but that silence was broken when Starfire turned to the masked thief.

"Why did you steal the suit? Why do you steal?" Starfire asked.

"I do what I want, honey," said Red X casually.

"No, there is a reason. Robin says there's a reason for everything. Why did you steal the suit?"

"I'm not out to play the hero, sweetie," said Red X.

Starfire's hands balled up into fists. "Stop lying! Stop hiding behind your mask and tricks! I am tired of the people who hide behind their masks! Why do you do what you do?!"

Red X took a step back, surprised by her sudden anger. He didn't want to admit why he did what he did, but he figured if he had to tell anyone, it might as well be her. "Life isn't as easy as you'd like to think it is, doll-face," he said. "People don't always treat you kindly and life often hits you where it hurts most."

Starfire was satisfied to finally get some real answers out of Red X, no matter how sad his story might be. "Please, tell me more," she said softly.

Red X began to pour out his life story to the Tamaranian princess. He had grown up in the rough neighborhood of Gotham and hated Batman and Robin for putting his father in jail. Red X joined the rough crowd to learn self defense and to survive. When he heard Robin had moved to Jump City, he decided he would make Robin's life difficult the way he and the Capped Crusader had made his life difficult. He found out about the suit and saw it as his only way to become wealthy and survive in a cold, unfeeling world. To help the Titans didn't hurt him, and actually made him feel good, but Robin was a constant reminder that not everyone gets the easy life. When he was finished with his story, Starfire looked at him with determined eyes.

"Take off your mask," she ordered.

"I don't do that in public," Red X insisted.

Starfire stared at him firmly which aroused him and scared him at the same time. "I said take off the mask," she repeated.

Red X sighed and removed his mask. He had dark brown, almost black hair and shining blue eyes. Starfire stared at his face until he quickly slipped the mask on again. "Well, it's been fun, but I have to go," Red X said hastily, not wanting to stay a minute longer.

"You could help the Titans, be an ally," Starfire insisted.

"I don't play the hero. I already told you that," said Red X.

"We would not put you in the light of spot, you could help in secret," she said. "Help us catch the bigger fish as they say. Steal items others have stolen and return them to their rightful owners and make things right with Robin and yourself."

Red X thought about the idea of helping the Titans. He saw no gain from the notion. The thief turned to Starfire. "What do I get out of it? It doesn't sound like a profitable task."

"Robin says heroes and even villains often have secret identities where they have jobs and normal lives," said Starfire.

"Tried that. It didn't work," said Red X, frustration in his voice.

Starfire floated to him, her face inches from his. Now she was playing his game. "I could assist you," she said softly.

Red X smirked for he liked this side of Stafire. "Okay, I'll do it on one condition: You join me. You help me catch the criminals that steal and return the items with me."

Starfire hesitated again. All she had known for the past five years was life as a Titan. To join a thief and leave her friends behind, even her former love, sounded like betrayal and she couldn't dream of such a thing. "I will do it on one condition," she insisted. "I make peace with my life as a Titan. I do not wish to leave and have them think I have joined villainy out of anger or spite. And I will need some assistance from the Titans to help you start your other life."

Red X smiled and extended his hand to her. "Deal." Starfire hesitantly accepted the handshake, for fear it was a trap, but it was just a simple handshake. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, cutie?"

Starfire smiled cheerfully. "Yes, you shall."

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: This universe was inspired by couples that are secondary favorites of mine and my desire to write it out. Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for beta-reading this story. I love you so much! Hope you all enjoyed the story, stay tuned for more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans or Batman characters. Clothing mentioned comes from eLouai's Candybar 3 game. If you don't like these pairings, go read something with pairings you like. This universe is separate from the Second Generation one. Enjoy the story!

**The Things That Change Us**

**Chapter Two: Decisions**

When Starfire approached her teammates with the idea that Red X could assist them in fighting crime, they were unsurprisingly unhappy with the plan. They didn't trust Red X and were sure it was a trap, but after much pleading on Starfire's part, they agreed to go through with it. Robin was the most suspicious and reminded Starfire to constantly be on guard even though this annoyed the alien princess. Terra had never met Red X, but had heard stories about him from the other Titans and could only hope that Starfire wouldn't make the same mistakes she had made.

As for Terra, she began to spend more and more time talking to Jericho. He understood her regret and pain from working with Slade and comforted her in ways Beast Boy never had. When Starfire admitted to Terra that she planned to leave the Titans once they and Red X were on good terms, Terra knew her time with the Jump City team was running out as well. She couldn't stand seeing Beast Boy with Sara no matter how much she tried to be happy for him. The worst of it was Beast Boy seemed unaware of her pain and it made her feel bitter like he had never loved her at all. One day she used a cell phone to text Jericho and admitted she wasn't happy in Jump City anymore.

'Would you like to join our team?' Jericho asked through text. 'Herald and Robin would have to talk it over, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you transferred here.'

Terra didn't hesitate to reply. Starfire was going to leave anyway and while she and Raven were on good terms now, she would never be as close to the empath as she was to the alien princess. 'Yes, I'd like that a lot. You talk to Herald and I'll talk to Robin,' she replied. Once they ended their conversation, Terra went to Robin.

"I'd like to transfer to Herald's team in Colorado," she told him.

Robin sighed for he knew this was bound to happen since Beast Boy had a new girlfriend. "I can't say I'm happy to hear you go, but I know they're a good team. I'll talk to Herald and let you know what he says." Terra nodded in reply and went about her business. Three weeks later she was given the approval to transfer to Herald's team and decided to announce it to the others.

"I'm transferring to Herald's team in Colorado," she said firmly. "I appreciate everything you guys have done for me, but I feel it's time for a change."

"But Terra, I thought you liked it here," Beast Boy protested, "why are you leaving?"

"I've made my decision, Beast Boy," Terra said firmly.

Beast Boy was about to reply, but Sara put a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook her head, indicating that she didn't want him to say anything for fear it would start a fight.

"We're gonna miss you, kid," said Cyborg as he hugged Terra.

"You will be missed dearly, friend," said Starfire as she too hugged Terra.

"We're glad to have had you as a team member," said Raven as she smiled softly.

All the while, Starfire was working with Red X to help him adjust to his new life. When they didn't meet on the ledge overlooking the city, they met on rooftops, and when they didn't do that, they met on the streets with Red X in civilian clothes so he couldn't be recognized. He told Starfire that his name was Xavier and as they connected more and more, he called her Starshine, a more personal nickname than "cutie".

At one of their meetings, they met up at a coffee shop where Xavier wore a pair of sunglasses, a red shirt, a black jacket on top with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, dark blue jeans, and red and black sneakers. In his hand he held a brown paper bag.

"I think your goody-goody-ness is rubbing off on me, Starshine," said Xavier with a smirk. "Yesterday I saw a German Shepherd walking around on the streets with a collar and no owner. I got the dog to come to me, read the tags, and returned it to its owner. The owner just kept crying and thanking me. They gave me one hundred bucks and wouldn't stop thanking me as I left."

"And how did it feel?" Starfire asked with a smile.

"It felt good and the money was even better. I could make a business of returning lost animals to their owners if they're willing to pay. By the way, this is for you," he said as he handed her the brown paper bag. "I used the money the Shepherd owner gave me to get you this."

Starfire opened the bag and pulled out several items of clothing: a sleeveless, turtle-neck top with pink, purple, and white stripes, an off-the-shoulders, midriff, long-sleeve, black top, blue denim jeans, purple, low-heeled sandals, and a silver star necklace filled with cubic zirconia stones. Starfire stared at the clothes and looked at Xavier speechless.

"I figured you could wear that when we hang out so you don't have so many people staring at you. Only I'm allowed to do that," he said as he leaned in, showing her his blue eyes and giving her a wink.

Starfire giggled. "This is very thoughtful. Thank you, Xavier," she said.

"Anything for you, Starshine," he replied. As he rubbed the back of his head, he looked at her nervously. "You wanna go out?"

"Are we not out already?" asked Starfire confused.

"I mean go out on a date," said Xavier as a light blush formed on his cheeks.

A light blush formed on Starfire's cheeks as well. Normally she would have said no to an offer like this especially if it came from an enemy, but she had gotten to know the thief behind the mask and saw the broken boy inside. She felt she could trust him and she had to admit he was very attractive. "I accept," she replied.

"Cool. You can wear that outfit if you want. I mean, you don't have to, but I figured you'd want to try it on and see how it looks. Not that I don't think it'd look good on you, but-"

"Xavier?" Starfire interrupted. He was very cute now that his shields were down and he was more a caring person than an ruthless thief.

"Starfire?" Xavier asked.

"I will gladly wear this outfit on our date," she replied.

"Great! So tonight at seven? Where would you like to go?" asked Xavier.

"My friend Terra spoke of a diner outside Jump City that has delicious food, best of all is the apple pie.

"Sounds like fun," said Xavier. "I'll meet you here at seven, all right, Starshine?"

"It sounds glorious," said Starfire with a smile. She then went to the mall where she bought some lip gloss, purple eye shadow, and had her nails painted purple. Then she changed into the new clothes in the women's bathroom and at six went back to the coffee shop to meet Xavier. He was on his X cycle he had painted all black so nobody could identify it as Red X's motorcycle. Xavier also had an extra helmet that was black and bright green. He smiled when he saw Starfire in her new outfit.

"You look amazing, Starshine," said Xavier as he handed her the spare helmet. "Ready to go?"

"Absolutely," said Starfire as she strapped on the helmet and got on the motorcycle, hugging Xavier's waist.

"Hold on, Starshine," said Xavier as he started up the motorcycle.

"I already am," Starfire giggled playfully.

Xavier pulled away from the curb and headed toward the border of Jump City. Starfire would occasionally point to tell Xavier where to go until they came to the diner. They walked inside and sat at the bar section where Starfire ordered a bacon cheeseburger with extra mustard and Xavier ordered chili cheese fries. The two talked and laughed and occasionally exchanged bites of each other's food. Once they finished eating dinner they ordered two slices of apple pie.

As Xavier got half way through eating his pie, he looked at Starfire. "What's your alien name?"

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked confused.

"I mean how do you say your name on your home planet?" Xavier asked.

"Koriand'r," replied Starfire.

Xavier tapped his fork against his plate as he thought. "How about we make your civilian name Kori Ander?" he asked. "Your first name would be Kori and your last name would be Ander."

"Glorious," said Starfire with a smile.

Xavier looked down and smiled before he looked up at her again. "Kori?" he asked nervously.

Starfire was surprised at first to hear her new name so quickly, but she turned to Xavier and smiled. "Yes, Xavier?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? And my roommate?"

Starfire was stunned at first, but she smiled tenderly. "Of course."

They looked at each other before they leaned in and shared their first kiss. When they finished eating their desserts, Xavier paid and drove Starfire to the docks near the Tower where he kissed her good night.

"Good night, Starshine," said Xavier with a smile.

"Good night Xavier," said Starfire. She waited until Xavier rode out of sight before she headed for the Tower.

The next day Starfire approached her team with some news. "I am joining Red X in the business of catching criminals that steal valuable items and returning them to their proper owners."

Her teammates looked disappointed, but anyone who had read the signs knew that this was coming. "When are you leaving?" Raven asked.

"Three weeks from now," Starfire replied.

"We're gonna miss you, girl," said Cyborg as he hugged her.

Raven went up to Starfire. "Take care, okay?"

Starfire smiled. "I will, friend."

"And if he hurts you-" Raven began.

"You may be first in line to kick the butt," Starfire replied, still smiling.

A week after Starfire's announcement, Robin got a call from Batman that he was needed in Gotham and that the crime rate had gone up significantly. Robin agreed and Raven insisted she would go with him. Before they left, they called other Titan leaders to be a temporary replacement as leader while they were away. Bumble Bee accepted the offer and arrived three days later. As Robin and Raven packed the T-ship to head for Gotham, Robin gave Bumble Bee some final instructions.

"Make sure the Tower gets locked down every night and don't let Beast Boy stay up too late," said Robin. "Don't let anyone go into Raven's room or mine for that matter. Also don't let the others leave the water running."

"Chill, Robin, I know what I'm doing. Get out of here already," said Bumble Bee with a smirk.

"Call us if anything goes wrong," said Robin. With that, he and Raven got into the T-ship and headed for Gotham City.

"Sheesh, I thought they'd never leave," said Terra as she put her hands behind her head. "Who's up for pizza?"

"Me!" the others shouted excitedly.

The days passed quickly for the Jump City Titans as Terra and Starfire prepared to move away. When Herald and his team came to pick up Terra, the others saw her off on top of the Tower.

"We'll miss you, kid. Don't be a stranger," said Cyborg as he hugged Terra.

"Don't worry, I won't," said Terra.

Starfire hugged her next. "Call as often as you are able to," she said.

"I will. And you too, okay?" said the geomancer.

Beast Boy and Terra looked awkwardly at each other before Terra offered him her hand in a handshake. "Be seeing you," she said.

"Yeah, be seeing you," said Beast Boy as he shook her hand.

Jericho helped Terra into the team's T-ship before Herald powered it up and lifted off the ground. Terra didn't look out the window as the T-ship took off for she didn't want them to see her tears.

'Are you okay?' Jericho signed to Terra.

'I'm fine,' Terra signed back. 'I just didn't think leaving would be this hard.'

'I know. There's some really cool mountains nearby if you want me to show you,' he replied.

'I'd like that," she replied back.

When Starfire's three weeks ran up, she called a taxi to load her things to take to Xavier's apartment. Her friends saw her off.

"Take care of yourself," said Cyborg.

"This isn't the end, is it, Star?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"No, Beast Boy," said Starfire with a comforting smile. "It is only the beginning."

She got into the taxi and waved good bye before she headed off to her new life with Red X.

Meanwhile in Gotham, Robin quickly took on the name Nightwing and while on patrol, Raven was almost always by his side, helping him sense and catch criminals. When the two lovers weren't fighting crime, they were spending time with the Bat Family. Barbara Gordon would tell Raven about past missions and funny stories from before Robin left for Jump City. Cassandra Cain was quiet and usually kept to herself, but would drink herbal tea with Raven in the morning. Stephanie Brown was cocky and sometimes reminded Nightwing and Raven of Terra. The lovers made sure to call the Tower once a week at an appropriate hour for both themselves and the team to make sure everything was all right. Bumble Bee, Cyborg, and Beast Boy would pick up and tell them what events had taken place. They told Nightwing and Raven when Terra and Starfire had left, and though they were sad, they hoped their friends were happy.

Starfire was quite content living with Red X. She used detective tricks that she had picked up from Robin to help catch the criminals they looked for. When they weren't chasing criminals, they lived their civilian lives as Kori Ander and Xavier Williams. Thanks to Robin who had talked to Batman, Bruce Wayne gave them a decent amount of money to go towards schooling and a good apartment. Xavier began to attend a college that worked with computers while Kori strived to become a model. The two thrived in their relationship, sharing every secret and emotion. While Red X would talk badly about Robin, Starfire wouldn't approve of it, but never insisted he stop for in the back of her mind she agreed with some of the things he said.

Terra was also content with her new life with Herald's team which consisted of Jericho, Thunder, Lightning, and Wonder Girl Cassie Sandsmark. She shared her past with them and they accepted her whole-heartedly. Thunder and Lightning were excited by her earth-moving abilities and always challenged her to do new things with her powers. Wonder Girl was a bit of a tomboy so the two girls bonded quickly. Jericho became Terra's best friend whom she shared everything with and he felt comfortable enough to do the same. On nights she had trouble sleeping, she would look at the stars or write songs to play on Jericho's guitar. Sometimes she had nightmares and would wake up Jericho so they could talk it out and go back to sleep.

With Starfire and Terra gone, Cyborg and Beast Boy did their best to occupy their time and not dwell too much on the fact their long-time friends were no longer living with them. They played video games together, pulled pranks on other Titans, and invited Kid Flash and Jinx to visit whenever they were free. During one such visit when they were all at the Titans' favorite pizza place, Jinx noticed something about Cyborg and Bumble Bee.

"You look cute together," said Jinx with a playful smile. "Have you ever thought about dating?"

Both Titans turned deep red and stared at each other. Beast Boy and Sara snickered. Cyborg and Bumble Been had spent a lot of time together since she had taken on position of temporary team leader for the Jump City Titans, but dating? Cyborg coughed and Bumble Bee waved her hand as if shooing away the absurd notion.

"Jinx, don't be silly," said Bumble Bee as she tried to shake off the embarrassment.

"Just saying," said Jinx before she took another sip of her soda.

They finished their pizzas and said good bye before they parted ways. When Bumble Bee and the boys got back to the Tower, Bumble Bee went to the computer in the Main Room to call Nightwing.

"Us dating," said Cyborg as he blew a raspberry, "that's just weird."

The call connected and Nightwing appeared on the screen. "Hey, guys. How's everything going?"

"Everything's great, Nightwing," said Bumble Bee with a triumphant smile. "We've got everything under control."

"When are you coming back?" Beast Boy whined. "Bumble Bee and Cyborg do nothing but eat meat!

Sara rubbed her hand against Beast Boy's arm. "It's okay, BB."

"We should be back in two months," said Nightwing. "There's been a lot of problems here in Gotham."

"Take all the time you need," said Bumble Bee.

"Hey, Nightwing, is it true Batman sleeps with his eyes open?" Beast Boy asked enthusiastically. The others stared with confusion at the green Titan. "Never mind," he sighed.

"Have you heard from Starfire or Terra lately?" Nightwing asked. "Raven says next time you talk to them to say hi."

"They're doing fine," said Cyborg. "All grown up and out on their own."

"Hey, Nightwing, you'll never guess what Jinx said today!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Uh oh, I think I'm losing you, Nightwing," said Bumble Bee as she pushed the button to end the transmission. Once the screen went black, she turned to Beast Boy. "Don't ever do that again," she groaned.

"Yes, ma'am," sighed Beast Boy.

Cyborg went to the security system and shut everything down before he let out a yawn. "All right, y'all, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night," replied the others as they went to their respective rooms. As the Titans and the citizens of Jump City laid down to rest, little did they know that trouble was on the horizon.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: Special thanks to Brother Bludgeon for beta-reading this story.


End file.
